Future Warrior
by Mining300
Summary: The Dragon Warrior was killed by Kai-Pa, and 15 years later his Son Jie-Long must make a Time Gem, but there is an ingredient that gathering may cost him his life.
1. Jie-Long takes action

He looked around looking for any sign of danger and found none. He got up and looked at the valley, for 15 years it`s been in ruin, he was 16 now.

He found himself thinking about the others, only a handful of animals survived the event. He then heard slithering. "Jie-Long get back underground it`s not safe!"

The young Tiger looked at the ruins of the valley before going back underground.

Jie-Long and Master Viper of the Furious Five, now the Furious Two jumped from layer to layer reaching the meditation quarters.

"Master Shifu." Master Viper addressed the Red Panda causing him and Master Crane to look towards the two.

"Jie-Long has been traveling towards the surface again." Master Shifu looked towards Jie-Long`s ears flattened against his skull.

Master Shifu sighed. "Jie-Long you were told not to go up there; it's for your own safety. If you`re parents where here they would say the same thing."

"Tell me why this happening, it makes no sense to me." Jie-Long never understood how everything came to be.

"15 years ago the peach tree was cut down to size, someone was paying these bandits to collect wood from The Sacred Peach Tree, we tried to stop them but it was too late and Kia-Pa was released. Once he was free Kai-Pa took out the only person that could stop him, your father."

Jie-Long eyes widened at this, his father`s survival could have prevented this?

Master Crane took over. "Once Kai-Pa took out Po, he took out your mother, Mantis, and Monkey. After that he laid waste to the valley and soon moved onto Gongmen City, where he killed Master Storming Ox and Croc. Soon after everyone was released from Prison and told to stay away from the demons."

"This Kia-Pa has no heart; he killed everyone in his path. He sounds strong, how do we defeat him?"

Shifu took a moment before answering. "We need the Hero`s Chi."

**40 Minutes Later**

**Archives Room**

Jie-Long looked through the archives trying to find an answer or at least calm himself. They only where able to get 250 scrolls from the thousand.

"Time Gem?" Jie-Long found himself with a spark of hope to solve everything that went wrong. He looked over the Scroll multiple times, the ingredients to make the Gem where simple except for the Last few.

He need a crystal, water from the pool of sacred tears, a demon heart, which means he has to kill a demon. But the last ingredient was going to be hard, he need a Dragon Scale.

_Where am I going to find a Dragon?_

He started to read farther in the scroll and then there was a list of Dragons.

"Kia-Pa is a dragon?"

"I`m going to have to get close to Kai-Pa for this."

"For what?"

"Gah! . . . Master Shifu? You scared me."

"That's not an answer to my question."

"I need to get one of his scales."

Master Shifu blinked a couple of times. "Why do you need a dragon scale?"

"To make a time crystal."

"Those are extremely hard to forge and they don`t change your timeline but it creates a new one."

"It`s still worth a try."

"I`ll let you do this, but tell the others first and after each thing is collected come back here, be careful." Shifu Instructed.

"Thanks Master Shifu." Jie-Long then bowed.

**5 Minutes Later**

For Jie-Long it wasn`t hard to find Master Viper and Master Crane and he started explaining.

"- and then I could go back in time and warn them or help them defeat Kai-pa or just prevent it in all."

"It would be smart to try your plan but it is dangerous are you sure?" Crane asked.

"I`m sure." Jie-Long answered.

Jie-Long jumped from layer to layer, this time though he was going up. Once he reached the surface he knew he would go for the water first since it most likely the safest to go to. And then he was running towards the pool of Sacred Tears.


	2. New Weapon and First Ingredient

Jie-Long ran as fast as could to the Pool of Sacred Tears he needed some of the water from there, he wanted to go to the past as soon as possible. Jie-Long slightly heard something coming his way.

_Demons! _

Jie-Long Hid behind a rock and he took out his dagger, he made it himself.

"Why does Lord Shing want water from the Pool of Sacred Tears?"

Jie-Long recognized who this guy was talking about; it was definitely not a demon. Shing had always tried to take out the Kung Fu masters in the hope of controlling the underground, but was defeated on numerous times by Jie-Long and Masters Crane and Viper. Why he tried this? No Idea but what if Shing had the same Idea as Jie-Long to get a Time Gem?

"No idea. But if we don`t the Snow Leopard will have our hides!"

_Only two of them good._

Jie-Long had always done better on a one on one fight he could never handle more than 5 enemies at once without getting injured.

"What? Is Shing too scared to come out and collect a little water?"

The Wolves turn around to face me.

"Look who showed up. Let`s get him."

Jie-Long eyed the wolves as they took out weapons, one had an axe and the other had a long sword. Jie-Long held the dagger in a defensive stance. The Wolf with an axe charged first and he swung to hit open air. Jie-Lung swung his dagger and the next thing the Wolf knew he was holding a stick, that's it, and the double sided axe hit the ground. Jie-Long then punched the wolf in the face knocking him out. Jie-Long then turned around and swung the dagger blocking the Wolf`s sword, the wolf swung again and Jie-Long blocked and kicked the sword out of the wolfs hand. He then punched this wolf out cold and his them both behind a rock to keep them safe from demons.

**Several Hours Later**

**Pool of Sacred Tears**

Jie-Long waited as his small jug filled with water. Jie-Long took the Jug out of the water and sealed it while taking a look around, he saw a used campfire, a bio staff, and a lone dumpling? He looked at the tree to find something unexpected, a Chopstick? His attention turned back to the bio staff and he took it and slid it onto his weapons rack, this one on his back, so far he had that and his dagger.

Jie-Long started to make his long trek back to the underground.

**More than Several Hours Later**

**Underground Area near The Jade Palace**

Jie-Long dropped down to the bottom floor holding the water Jug.

"Master Shifu?" Jie-Long Called for the Elderly Master.

"You`re back already?"

"All I had to do is collect water, Master."

Shifu thought for a moment then he saw the bio staff. "That Staff, is it? Where did you get the staff?"

"I Found it at the Pool of Sacred tears."

"That's the staff I used to train the dragon warrior."

"So this is the staff used to train my father?"

"Correct."

Jie-Long quickly gave the jug to Shifu and ran off to find Master Crane and Viper.

**20 Minutes Later**

Jie-Long couldn`t find the Masters for a while but eventually found the two Master thinking about possible allies.

"I wonder if anyone from Chor-Gom Prison is still out there." Viper Asked.

"If there is they are in the Northern Mountains. You know how the demons hate the snow." Crane answered carefully.

"They aren't the only ones."

"Master Crane and Viper?"

Viper`s Eyes widened. "Jie-Long you`re still alive!"

Jie-Long ignored that. "Shing might be making a Time Gem as well."

"That can`t be good." Crane thought out loud.

"I know and I`ll have to be quick. I am going for the second Ingredient I might not be back for a few days."

"What why?" Viper asked.

"I`m going to the northern mountains." And Before Crane or Viper could say anything he left.

**Several Hours Later**

**Northern Mountains **

Jie-Long was climbing the mountains looking for a good cave to look for a suitable crystal for the Time Gem and he also had another reason for coming up here, just like Master Crane said there might be an ally up here.

Only one problem . . . Jie-Long was tired, very tired, and he needed to find shelter quick before he passed- too late.

Jie-Long lost his grip and fell of the mountain . . . but never hit the ground. He was caught by a very familiar owl, that`s right, Fenghuang.


	3. First Encounter

"When is he going to wake up mother?"

"Be patent Bi."

"But he is the first one other than us to be in the mountains!"

"Well yelling about it won't make him wake up faster"

"Yes it will."

"Just have patience."

Jie-Long was sore from the climbing but he ignored that and he grunted as he sat us making the two owls turn around.

Fenghuang took a step forward. "Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here?"

"The name's Jie-Long, I come from the survival area from the Valley Of Peace. Looking for a crystal so I can make a Time Gem." Jie-Long said getting up.

"Survival Area?" Bi asked.

Jie-Long saw the confused look on Bi`s face.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Jie-Long looked past the young owl to see her mother shaking her head.

"It's better if you don't know."

"Jie-Long follow me." Fenghuang then walked towards the exit but tuned around. "Bi stay here."

"I never get to leave the cave." Bi whispers to herself.

Jie-Long and Fenghuang walk out of the cave and walk in silence on a narrow path for a couple of minutes.

"I can get you the crystal but then you need to take Bi to the Survival district."

"That can be accomplished but aren't you coming?"

"No, I have unfinished business here."

"I'll take your daughter to the Survival District."

Fenghuang smiles shortly before jumping back while shouting. "Look out!"

Jie-Long looks to his side to see something flying right at him and it rams his sending him sliding on the ground just barely on the edge. He looks back to the figure to see that it's a demon. Jie-Long stands up and pulls out his knife. The Demon roars sending a shill down his spin and charges him; Jie-Long was not prepared for the speed or accuracy of this creature. First off the demon dodges the knife attack and than claws Jie-Longs chest leaving a claw mark in his clothes. The demon was about to strike again but was hit by Fenghuang. The demon then roared again but differently and another roar was heard.

"He's calling for help!" Fenghuang yelled out.

Jie-Long threw his knife and it went into the demons head and the demon fell to the ground, he quickly ran over an pulled the knife and yelled.

"Quickly to the cave!" He then ran off with Fenghuang close behind.

When they ran into the cave Bi looked confused but soon the three went deeper into the cave to avoid the demons.

"Looks like I'm staying the night."


	4. Mahjong and leaving

**China Underground**

"If he wants to ruin my plans for domination then let him stop me, but he will die in the process."

"But Lord Shing, he beat you last time."

"SILENCE!" The Snow Leopard then regained his composure. "Send General Lung After Him."

The 2 wolves glanced at each other before nodding and walking off to find the warrior.

"Get Ready Jie-Long your doom is near!"

**Fenghuang's Cave**

Jie-Long was meditating something he hadn't done in a while and he needed every second of it. If he couldn`t beat one Demon on his own how could he defeat Kai-Pa?

"I Win!"

"Bi stop gloating."

"But gloating is the only thing I got!"

Fenghuang glared at her daughter but let it go. The old owl got up and started to walk away.

"You playing another game?"

"No Bi I`m not." Fenghuang then walked deeper into the cave to get some sleep.

Bi looked at the ground for a moment before noticing another shadow. She totally forgot about Jie-Long being here.

"Hey Jie want to play some-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No time." Jie-Long stayed in his meditate position.

Bi`s Expression turned from a sad look to a confused look. "No Time? You`ve been here all day and haven't played anything just meditated."

Jie-Long didn`t respond but kept in his position.

"Is it true that you`re taking me off the mountain?"

"Correct."

Bi looked to the ground with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Can you fight?"

"Huh?"

"Can you fight?" Jie-Long repeated.

"Yes."

"Good we might need that."

"Why?"

"Because the trip might be deadly. "

Lin thought about this before blurting out. "Can you play one game of Mahjong?"

"No."

"I`ll stop bugging you about it."

"Fine."

**Valley Of Peace**

"So a mortal has decided to stop my reign of terror?"

The giant figure laughed evilly.

"Let the mortals fight and they will fall in due time."

Kia-Pa`s Smirk grew wider.

"The bigger you are the harder you fall, but the thing is you cannot fall if you can fly!"

Kai-Pa let out a laugh that sent chills down everything's spine even his fellow Demons.

"This mortal does not know what he just got involved in and he will fall harder than anyone has before."

**Bottom of The Northern Mountains**

Jie-Long and Bi traveled down the snowy mountain and where encountered by Lung.

Lung took out his weapons and his soldiers did the same. In total there was about 7 other soldiers. And the two sides charged each other only one side would make it out alive and that was to be determined. 


	5. Big Fight, Small Purpose

Kie-Pa sat in the ruins of the Jade Palace , the place where the only two people who could stop him once lived. Both of his battle against Oogway and Po where the same, his demons where defeated, he battled with the owner of the Hero's Chi almost won then he lost. But the last time was different he got the drop on The Dragon Warrior killed him, the furious five and Shifu( as far as he knew). He was scared to say the least, what if this new threat to him had the Hero's Chi?

"Demon Brothers I want the ones who are interfering dead or alive I prefer alive but dead will work!"

**Base of the Northern Mountains**

Lung watched as The Tiger and Owl took on his men. He was losing. It was impressive to see his men dispensed so easily, but they could be replaced and healed. He scowled, he might need to take on these two.

Jie-Long flipped over a croc and elbowed him in the back. Gazing forward he sees a boar charging him so he charges as well overpowering the boar with a ram he kicks out another's feet and kicks another in the stomach causing that soldier to grasp his stomach in pain. Jie-Long continued to fight off the soldiers.

Bi had never left the cave before and because of that she has never fought against anyone but her Mother. Sending a wing forward she made contact with the soldier pushing him back a couple feet . . . he didn't seem hurt. Suddenly she remembered something her mom told her.

_FlashBack 2 Years Ago_

_"Bi remember our attacks don`t have much strength, we rely on speed!" Fenghuang said before executing a few moves._

_"But what if our attacks contain a lot of power?"_

_"Then you won't be fast. We can be defeated easily with others strength, but they can`t hit us if we are fast so don't use much power, use the maximum amount of power that you can without sacrificing speed."_

Quickly Bi gazed forward and flew towards her opponent before rapidly hitting the Boar causing him to drop his weapon. Attacking without his weapon the Boar punches only to miss the Owl. Taking this moment Bi sends her wing flying the Boars unprotected face causing him to go unconscious.

"Crap." They where defeating him men, he would have to step in. He needed a workout anyway. His eyes widened as the last of his soldiers where defeated.

"Well, well, well. Your stronger than I thought, no matter I`ll have to take care of you myself!"

"Not going to happen, I've defeated your boss, I can defeat you too!" Jie-Long smirked at his statement.

"How do you know who I work for?" Lung shouted.

"Your wearing a uniform." Jie-Long responded.

Lung let out a battle cry and charged at them.

"I'll take care of him!" Jie-Long said charging at the Komodo Dragon.

Locking hands the two warriors used their brute strength to try to win. Lung starting to feel his footing start to go back, so he lashes out with his tale to hit thin air. Lung looks up to see Jie-Long kick him in the face causing him to take a couple steps back. Punching at the tiger feet in front of him he misses and feels a fist connect with his stomach. Clutching his stomach he glares at Jie-Long.

"You can't win."

Lung was about to respond when he heard a howl. Not a wolf howl and by the look of fear on Jie-Longs face it had to be bad. Turing around he saw Demons.

"What are those?!" Bi screamed.

"Demons." Jie-Long said in a fearful tone.

_'Okay I have some Sacred Tear Water, a Crystal , and this is my chance to get a demon heart.'_

Taking out his dagger he rushed a close by demons and swung at it cutting it open, he saw one thing inside the demon, a small black crystal. Taking the crystal he looked around to see nine other demons.

"Bi we need to get out of here!"

"How?"

"Run! Follow Me!" Taking off Jie-Long picked up a small axe and threw it at a nearby demon killing it and yanking it out of the demon before checking to see if Bi was behind him, she was so he kept running avoiding the demons.

**Several Hours Later At The Survival District In The Valley Of Peace**

They had just entered the underground and heading towards the area where the three masters where all the time.

Landing on the floor Jie-Long immeditly yelled out. "Master Shifu?"

Only Master Crane and Viper where there.

"Where is Master Shifu?" Jie-Long asked the two while putting all of the ingredients next to each other and to his surprise they morphed together.

"He left to look for you, you didn't return for more than a day so he went out towards the Northern Mountains ." Before he could respond he dashed towards the exit.

**Several Hours Later Somewhere between The Valley Of Peace and The Northern Mountains**

Shifu looked around him looking for Jie-Long, but found nothing.

"So you're the one messing with my demon army."

Shifu whirled around and look up, he looked into the eyes of Kie-Pa.

"Didn`t know an oldtimer like yourself had it in you Shifu. Any last words Shifu?" Kie-Pa said raising a claw.

"He might not but I do." Kie-Pa looked over to see Jie-Long.

"Shifu wasn't the one who attacked and killed some of your demons, it was me."

Kie-Pa bared his fangs.

"Shifu get out of here I'll deal with The Dragon."

Kie-Pa chuckled before glaring at Jie-Long. "You can't kill me."

"I don't need to kill you to win!"

"Give it your best shot."

Jie-Long charged at his opponent didn't need to kill Kie-Pa, he needed a scale . . .


End file.
